starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cipher 46: Finding a Focus to Forge his Future
Tython. One year after the Battle of Yavin The Crystals The mountains. Twenty kilometers east of the Jedi Temple. Jaeson mediated outside the entrance to the small cave, clearing his mind of distractions and doubts. He reached out into the depths of the cavern to find what he sought until what he sought reached back to him. Smiling, he opened his eyes and stood up before taking a deep breath of fresh air and venturing into the cave. The sunlight of the outside gave some visibility for the first six meters of the tight space before ending at what seemed to be the ending wall of the cave. But the young man knew better. He focused and called the Force to his side and gathered it in his hand until its peak let him release a wave of kinetic energy to blast the wall out and reveal the enormous cavern beyond it. The wall was simply packed dirt and caved in stone. What was hidden beyond it was a splendid sight. Beautifully glowing formations of crystals; yellows, greens, blues and oranges illuminated the dark cavern brilliantly. Columns and archways of stone were equally peppered with the glowing crystals. Jaeson dropped in, landing seamlessly on a bridge. He looked around at the splendor of the cavern, seeing their potential as the most important component of his lightsaber. But none if those crystals were to be his. Though they were marvels in the cavern, a testament to the galaxy's beauty, he had to look beyond the beauty in order to find what he sought. A place he too often dared not go. Looking straight down, into a considerably wide shaft, six meters wide, going one or two hundred meters down, where there seemed to be no trace of crystal light, Jaeson looked. The dark side of the Force was what seemed to resonate from below, and only darkness. And the blackness of the shaft was ever present. Even in the illuminated part of the cavern, the light seemed dimmer the more the Force Adept observed. But he could not allow himself to be unnerved by the dark side. He sensed what he sought below. With the Force, he reached out to it, and it, in turn, reached back to him by way of a hopeful flicker. He smiled again, but knew that he needed to be prepared. He drew his vibroblade, his only weapon other than his sidearm, from his back and held it at a ready reverse handgrip before dropping down into the shaft. He could sense the ever decreasing distance between himself and softened the landing with the Force. He listened in the darkness, but heard nothing. He waited for his eyes to adjust until he could see the shape of a tunnel, tinted blue. He then sprinted into the tunnel, which inclined slightly, until he reached another cavern with a large stalacmite and stalactite nearly forming a column, between them, blue light glowed, and only grew brighter until the entire cavern became illuminated, as if Jaeson's presence awakened it. But the dark side was still strong in this place. Jaeson's knees buckled, making him rest on one and use his blade to support himself and breathe deeply, focusing the Force to balance the darkness around him and his inner light until he could stand tall and strong again. The dark side seemed quick to wish to empower him with hate and anger, but Jaeson knew those were not emotions that truly strengthened him. His love and passion for life was all he needed and all he wanted. But his self control was not his only challenge. As Jaeson stepped closer to the stone column, he finally sifted through the dark side energies to find a powerful creature with him in the cave. It peered around the column. A terentatek; rancor-like, but tusked, covered in spines, three and a half meters tall and armored with scales. It hanged on the column with its enormous hands, hanging on just above the glowing crystal before dropping down to face Jaeson. Frightened, but overcoming, Jaeson stood in a sword-ready stance and focused his determination and passion to call on the Force. He powered up his vibroblade and turned his attention to the beast. The terentatek made the first move. It swiped an open clawed hand at Jaeson, to which he dodged, leaping upwards and flipping forward in the air to give his blade more momentum until he landed a hit on the beast's horned head and jumping off of it before it could reach its head with the other hand. Jaeson landed at the base of the column with the crystal above him. But the terentatek was not finished. It was hungry for his blood and it was out to get it. It charged, headfirst, at Jaeson, aiming to crush him. Reactionally, he sent a blast of Force energy at the beast to stop it, but found that it had little to no effect at even slowing it down, due to its Force resistant nature. He raised his vibroblade and caught the terentatek's head with the blade. But its sheer brute strength overwhelmed him, pinning him to the base of the stalagmite against his back. Though Jaeson empowered his arms to barely withstand the pressure, the blade was not strong enough to withstand it. Jaeson found cracks along the hypervibrating blade. He leaped upwards as the blade shattered into several pieces and the terentatek's head hit the base of the stalagmite, but recovered quickly to loom up at its escaping prey and roar. Jaeson quickly climbed up to the top of the stalagmite, where the crystal was, only to find two of them floating and glowing between the points of the rock formations, orbiting around each other. He grinned and snatched them both. Crystals in hand, their light still glowed and illuminated the cavern. The terentatek leaped up at Jaeson. He dodged again. Leaping towards the tunnel, Jaeson rolled into his landing and started running to the shaft that led to the cavern, the terentatek giving chase. He surged Force energy into his legs and jumped out of the shaft and into the main cavern, crystal light illuminating his way. Jaeson only looked down the shaft, finding the terentatek growling and looking up towards him before starting to climb. He was weaponless and telekinesis would not work on the beast. He then looked up to the stalactites hanging above him. He reached out to grip them, break them off of the ceiling, and throw them down. It was a heavy strain to focus on the number of ceiling spikes above, but Jaeson's determination won out and the stalactites dropped to the ground around him. Breathing deeply, he Force Gripped a spike slightly larger than himself and threw it down at the terentatek as it climbed. It hit, making the beast slide down, but otherwise it was not phased. One by one, Jaeson tossed half a dozen stalactites to no effect of killing it or making it fall back to the shaft floor. Panting and with little options to think of, Jaeson focused on a stalagmite nearby, using all of his strength to break it off and hold it. As the terentatek came within fifty meters of climbing out to its fatigued prey, Jaeson had the huge stalagmite free and pointed the pointed end down and speared it into the shaft, base end plugging the hole. Unsure of whether or not the beast was dead or not, at least it could not follow through the shaft and Jaeson was safe for now. He started back up to the top of the cavern and up to the surface. The Saber Ver Tepe Temple' Jaeson navigated through Tython's thick forests and cave tunnels until he found what he sought; overgrown ruins of the ancient Forge. As he walked up the steps to the Forge, clearing away vines and debris with the Force, Jaeson could feel the strength of the ancient Jedi that had built their lightsabers before him, thousands of years before. He cleared the last boulder from the entrance and found the chamber he could meditate in. Jaeson replaced the boulder and lit the torches with small bolts of lightning, sealing himself inside to work. He took out the crystals he recovered and examined them closely as he sat, cross legged. They glowed a brilliant blue, but the crystals themselves near completely black. But Jaeson knew they were his crystals. Laying out the parts to build his lightsaber, Jaeson began to pour his heart and soul into the crystals as they danced in his hands, in orbit of each other. Their auras were numbing, and cool to the touch. He spent what seemed like hours on pouring his passions for the galaxy, his love, and his anger against the evils that threatened them, into the crystals that would link him with his weapon, the tool that would give him strength to defend those he loved. Eventually, they were ready. Both crystals were suspended in the air as the pieces were connected around them. The pieces Jaeson forged came together to forge two lightsabers with half the hilt length, which connected with a twisting lock, making it one. Jaeson plucked the lightsaber from the air and stood up. He ignited it at one end, a snap-hiss following as a blue aura, black cored blade erupted out of the hilt. He examined it with interest, as the only light it projected was the blue corona, though little amount it was. He smiled at his accomplishment and extinguished the blade. But the smile dropped as he felt a familiar recently discovered dark presence creeping closer to him from the outside. He lifted the boulder with the Force, stepped outside, and lowered it again to reseal the Forge. The terentatek from the cave apparently found it's way out and tracked its prey. It was not as terrifying to look at in the moonlight. Plus, it was wounded, a gash on its head, but no less dangerous. Jaeson was not as weak as he was when he left the cave, neither physically nor in regards to the Force. In fact, his connection felt stronger if anything else, what with his meditation and crystal attunement. He leaped off of the ancient, ruined staircase, but disappeared completely before landing, for he used the Force to alter the terentatek's perception and mask his entire presence. The terentatek, enraged and confused at the disappearance of its meal, growled and pounded its giant clawed fists on the ground. But as a streak of blue flew past its face, it roared in pain and dropped to its knee for a moment, shuddering as a plasma burn lit across its body and face. Jaeson found this fascinating. It was not like a normal lightsaber like he had seen. The crystals must have been Bondar, crystals with the properties of stunning, and a boon in this scenario. The beast now roared in anger, smashing the earth, sending a shockwave out around it, staggering Jaeson back and disrupting his concentration, making his shroud fall. It could sense the Force in Jaeson again and turned its body to charge at him. Jaeson in turn charged it as well. The terentatek barely a two meters away, it swiped at Jaeson with the full momentum of its weight. With one end ignited, Jaeson plunged the shadowcore-blue blade into the sweeping hand, with the Force to hold his ground, stopping it. As the beast roared, Jaeson detached the other half of the saberstaff, ignited the blade, and thrusted it under its chin, up into the skull. He then pulled both blades out and extinguished them both, clipping them to his belt. With the terentatek heavily wounded and a hole in its head, Jaeson had a weak spot to exploit. He used the Force to pull in air and static electric ions, compressing them into a handheld, volatile ball of high air pressure and energy. With that, Jaes released the compressed air and electricity into the hole under the chin, blasting the terentatek's head back, breaking its neck and crushing its brain. It fell off of the edge of the cliff until it hit the ground, several hundred meters below. Jaeson panted and tried to reconstitute himself for a minute, just as Tython's sun began to rise. Again, he felt the Force, the Forge cleansed of the terentatek's dark presence. He waited for the beauty of Tython's sunrise to light the jungle forests before activating the automatic pilot on his starfighter, to take him back to Ryloth. As he flew away from the ancient Jedi homeworld, Jaeson felt more in tune with the Force than he ever did. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Fanon